


For the Longest Time

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	For the Longest Time

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

Crowley always thought that he would be the one to break first, say those words that they both knew they’ve been holding in. But of course Aziraphale had to continue to surprise him the way he’d been doing since he admitted to giving away his God-given sword. 

“Say that again,” Crowley requested, not failing to conceal the slight waver in his voice.

He still felt fragile, barely twenty-four hours out from losing Aziraphale and the Bentley and almost the whole world. Aziraphale simply smiled and reached out to gently take Crowley’s hands in his own.

“Crowley,” the angel said, his voice so soft and gentle is almost hurt, “I love you. I have loved you since before I wanted to admit it to myself. I just need to know if you feel the same.”

“If I feel... _ angel _ I’ve been in love with you for nearly six thousand years!”

“That long?” asked Aziraphale, his blue eyes sparkling, “Well then, I hope that you’ll allow me to make up for lost time.”

Aziraphale tugged on Crowley’s hands and the demon definitely  _ did not _ let out a high-pitched squeak when their lips connected. It started gentle but soon developed into something more frenzied and Crowley was grateful for the bookshelf behind him and he was pushed backwards with the force of Aziraphale’s emotions and all four of their joint hands were trapped between their chests. Crowley made a noise of approval and opened to Aziraphale’s probing tongue, tilting his head so that their noses wouldn’t bump as their kiss deepened. Crowley wrapped a leg around the back of Aziraphale’s knees to urge the angel closer. Aziraphale chuckled into his mouth and obliged, pressing himself flush against Crowley, the kiss gentling into something more comfortable, slow, and wet in the best way. Aziraphale sucked Crowley’s lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on it gently. Crowley made a little wounded noise when he nipped a bit too hard and the angel soothed it gently with his tongue gently before pulling away. Their bodies remained pressed together, noses brushing every now and again. Crowley’s lips felt tingly and swollen.

“Making up for lost time?” he repeated, breathless.

Aziraphale chuckled, his tongue darting out to wet his lips and brushing against Crowley’s in the process, “Care to go somewhere more private? I believe there are many more things we need to catch up on.” 

  
  



End file.
